Hospital Hatred
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Kurt has been ill for 2 weeks, he tells Blaine and he has to take Kurt to a doctor. Even though Kurt is afraid of Doctors and Hospitals. ...Klaine Stuff...


Kurt hated right now, he felt like crap, he had a bad headache, his throat was sore and everything just ached.

_What's next, My feet being swollen?_ He thought to himelf.

Kurt knew he was probably sick, but didn't and wasn't going to tell anyone. He had been trying to avoid Burt, Carole, Finn, Ally and even Blaine for weeks. Kurt knew if they found out about him feeling like crap, they'd take him to the doctor and he hated them.

Kurt hated feeling like this, but he hated doctors even more. Then there was a knock on his bedroom door.

It was Blaine, he had been worried about Kurt, he hasn't seen him much in the past weeks.

"Hey Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt didn't know what else to do, he could let Blaine find out about him being ill. "Yeah, why do ask?" Kurt replied.

"Well, it's like you've been avoiding me lately." Blaine told Kurt. "And according to Ally and Finn, it's the same thing."

Kurt was stuck he didn't know what else to do, so he turned around and sat down on his bed.

"Kurt, there's something wrong. Blaine said trying to comfort Kurt, so he would come clean. You wouldn't be avoiding me, Ally and Finn for nothing, talk to me.

Kurt didn't say anything and just frowned. "Hey, I love you, you can tell me anything." Blaine told him, he wanted to help Kurt more than anything.

Kurt took Blaine's hand, he knew he would find out if Kurt starting throwing up. He thought he might as well tell him. "My head is beating, my throat is sore and my body aches everywhere, and now I'm kind of cold." Kurt admitted.

"Kurt, how long have you felt like this?" Blaine asked. "Weeks?"

Kurt frowned and nodded. "I got to take you to a doctor, Kurt." Blaine told him worriedly.

Kurt cringed when Blaine said "doctor." Blaine didn't know about his fear of doctors and hospitals, he knew that Blaine would think he's being silly.

"No!" Kurt yelled out in fear. "I don't need to see a doctor, I'm fine." Kurt told Blaine.

Blaine could see the fear in Kurt's eyes. "Kurt, you've been sick for 2 weeks, you've got to see a doctor. Blaine told him. "It's not normal, what's wrong?"

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend and leaned into his arm. "I hate doctors and hospitals." Kurt told him. "And I- I don't want to s- see one."

Blaine had to get him to one, he hated watching Kurt suffer being ill. "Kurt, it's okay. Lots of people are afraid of doctors and hospitals." Blaine told him, while comfortably rubbing Kurt's back. "But you need to see one, Kurt. This could be very serious."

Kurt tightened up, "I can't, the blood, the needles, the death…" Kurt said frightened, he hated seeing blood, he was deathly afraid of needles, but hospitals also remind him of his mother's death and he can't handle it.

"Hey, I'll go with you, it's not going to hurt." Blaine told him, and going with Kurt could make up for their lost time in the past weeks. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."

Kurt smiled and nodded resulting in a very tight hug. Kurt was afraid, but having his boyfriend there for him, would help.

Blaine got Kurt in the car and Blaine was talking on his Bluetooth ear piece while driving to the doctor's (hospital).

"Yeah, I'm taking him now. He's probably going to be fine." Blaine said to the person on the phone.

Kurt needed Blaine to comfort him, but didn't want to disturb is conversation over the BT. "Who are you talking to Blaine?" Kurt asked, if it was Sebastian, he would just die there.

Blaine told him he was talking to Ally. Kurt was relieved, Kurt and Ally were every close, Blaine had never seen siblings as close as Kurt and Ally.

"I got to go, we see you when we get back maybe." Blaine said to Ally. "Bye." Blaine ended there conversation with Ally and looked at frightened Kurt.

"What's she up to?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"She's out with Rory and Sam for an hour." Blaine told him. "She's been really worried about you, Kurt.

Kurt had also been avoiding her, which he hated, but had no choice. He knew she would've been worried, but didn't really think about.

"I know, Blaine." Kurt told him sadly. Kurt was getting more terrified by the minute and was running out of words to say.

"Hey, you're going to be fine, I'm 100 percent sure, you won't see blood." Blaine assured him.

"What if they have to inject me?" Kurt asked, he feared injections the most. "I can't handle needles."

Blaine understood Kurt being afraid of needles. "I'll take your hand and squeeze it, and you can lean on me if you'd like." Blaine told him.

Blaine really cared for Kurt, as much as Ally does. He wanted to calm him down.

"What if…" Kurt couldn't even finish, being cut off by Blaine.

"You're not going to see a dead person, I get it. Blaine told him. "You're mom died in a hospital and you almost lost your father in one too."

Kurt had basically forgotten about his dad almost dying, Blaine just made it worse. His mom dying about 10 years ago, his father almost dying last year, Kurt felt like breaking out into tears. He tried holding back, but one escaped from his eye.

Blaine saw that and really felt bad, "Hey, it's okay, nothings going to happen. Blaine told him putting his arm around him. "And I'm sorry about you know."

Kurt nodded and put his hand on Blaine's for a second. 5 minutes later, they arrived at the doctor's office.

Blaine got out of the car, opened Kurt's door and had to pull him out of the car. Kurt took Blaine's hand and cowered behind him as they walked into the office.

Blaine signed Kurt in and they both took a seat, Kurt had a death grip on Blaine's hand and was breathing heavily. "Hey, it's okay." He had Kurt lay into him. "Calm down, Kurt. I'm going to be with you the whole time."

"Kurt Hummel?" The nurse coming out from the examination room said. "You can come back now.

Kurt's eyes widened and he wanted to pass out. Blaine took Kurt's hand and they both went into the examination room together, following the kind nurse.

"Kurt, you can take a seat, the doctor will be back in a second." The nurse said as they walked into the room.

Kurt sat down on the table with the paper on it, Blaine sat in the chair against the wall. Kurt was nervously titling his thumbs, shaking his leg, and looking around.

Then, Kurt's doctor walked in with his charts, "Kurt, nice to see you again." His doctor said. "And who are you?" The doctor asked noticing Blaine.

"I'm his friend, Blaine. Here for support." Blaine told him, followed by a hand shake.

Kurt's doctor knew how he was with doctors, so he was fine with having anyone in the room with him.

"Alright, Kurt, what brings you here today?" The doctor asked, but Kurt didn't say anything, being shaken up with fear.

Blaine then stepped and told his doctor that Kurt was having head aches, sore throat and pains through out his entire body for the past 2 weeks.

"Alright, I do an examination test and see where we stand, alright Kurt?" His doctor asked.

"C- can Blaine stay w- with me?" Kurt asked nervously. He needed someone told his hand right now.

"Of course, it's fine." His doctor told him.

Doctor went over to the counter where Kurt's charts were. "Doctor, is it okay if I sit with Kurt? He's very nervous.

"Yeah, it's fine, just try to keep him as calm as you can, last time he was in here alone, he had a freak attack." The doctor told.

Kurt heard only that part about the freak attack and that surly made him embarrassed in front of his manly boyfriend.

Blaine then walked over to Kurt and sat on the table with him. Kurt smiled for a second and then went back to a frown of fear. Blaine then put his arm around Kurt to comfort him.

Kurt leaned into Blaine's shoulder and then took his hand. Blaine then started rubbing Kurt's head, Kurt found it quite nice and was relaxed.

Then the doctor walked over to the table, and Kurt closed his eyes for about 10 seconds. His doctor checked his eyes and then his blood pressure.

He was about to check his throat. "Alright Kurt, say 'Ah'."

"Ahhhhhhh." Kurt said after opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out as the doctor checked his throat and lungs. Then took his temperature and the doctor left the room.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Blaine asked him after the doctor left, assuming that he was done.

Kurt smiled for a second, "I'll tell you when we are done, I have a feeling there's still more."

Blaine hugged him, "Don't worry, I'm sure you are fine."

2 minutes later, the doctor walked back in again. "Alright, Kurt, good news, it's just a cold, some people can have it for a month. You just rest for a few days and you'll be fine."

Blaine smiled, "See, I told you have nothing to worry about.

The doctor then frowned, "Now, Kurt, I just checked your records and you are due for your yearly injection."

Kurt cringed when the doctor said, "_injection".___"I will give you the shot and then you and Blaine may leave." The doctor said.

The doctor left to go prepare the needle, Kurt was terrified.

"You were wrong, you were sure I wouldn't need an injection." Kurt said angrily.

"Hey, I didn't know." Blaine said. "Don't get mad me."

"I'm sorry, Blaine. Kurt told him. "I c- can't do this." Kurt started to cry, he was really scared, and Kurt didn't want to get poked with a needle.

Blaine hated seeing his boyfriend, so afraid and weak. "Hey, it's okay." Blaine told him as he got off the table.

Kurt didn't want Blaine to leave him alone while got an injection; he needed him more than ever. "Y- you're not leaving a- are you?" Kurt asked nervously.

Blaine got a tissue from the counter and went back to Kurt. "No, I'm getting this." He got back on the table with Kurt and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be with you the whole time, I promise." Blaine told Kurt. Then, kissed Kurt's forehead, Kurt then leaned into Blaine's arms, and Blaine rubbed his back.

Kurt sat back up when the doctor walked back into the room. "Alright, this will be quick." He told them. He then, squeezed some of the liquid out of the needle which caused Kurt to panic a little.

"Hey, it's okay." Blaine assured him. "Don't look or think about it. Just look at me and think about something else."

Kurt nodded as he turned to Blaine. He all he could think about was him and Blaine kissing or them hanging out together.

When the doctor rolled up his sleeve and cleaned his arm, Kurt cringed. Blaine took his hand and kissed it. Kurt then squeezed it as the doctor picked up the needle.

"Alright, here we go." Kurt hissed when the needle entered his skin, a tear escaped his eye and Blaine wiped it from his face.

"It's okay." Blaine told knowing that needle was still in him.

"Alright, all done. You two can leave now." The doctor said as he finished giving Kurt his injection.

Blaine got off the table after the doctor left and helped Kurt off. His arm was still hurting so he couldn't really move it.

They then left the office and got into Blaine's car. "Are you okay?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yeah, my arm still hurts though." Kurt told him. "Thanks for helping me, Blaine."

"It was no problem." Blaine told him putting his arm around him. "Anything for you, Kurt, I love you."

They then shared a kiss together, which they were both turned on by.


End file.
